<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splash your love around by TurkishDelightsHaveViolentEnds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610277">Splash your love around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkishDelightsHaveViolentEnds/pseuds/TurkishDelightsHaveViolentEnds'>TurkishDelightsHaveViolentEnds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M, James thinks he is all suave but he is a disaster, and i'm sure peter used to tease the life out of james, and lily is a queen, and of course sirius is a little shit but we all knew that, and remus has the patience of a saint, and she is not fooling anyone, before all went to shit, he is so in love it hurts, kinda??, maybe herself but we all know she is in love, so he paid attention to him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkishDelightsHaveViolentEnds/pseuds/TurkishDelightsHaveViolentEnds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James was going to kill Sirius. He truly was. He finally had a date with Lily, and he had to come and remind him of his drunken mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splash your love around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find their outfits here: https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1505718</p><p>This is really short and kinda lame, but it was a gift for a friend and she liked it so her love for it gave me confidence to upload it! I hope you enjoy this little thing! </p><p>And if you see any mistake please let me know, since english is not my first language. Hugs!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James was going to kill Sirius. He loved him, he truly did, but he was gonna murder him the second he got back to their dorm. After Merlin knows how many years pinning after the fantastic Lily blody Evans (love of his life, light of his days), the girl had finally agreed to go on a date with him. Well, not actually a date-date, they were just going to study and work on a class project together. Though he possibility of a romantic evening was there or so he had tried to convice Remus of this morning, before he snorted, shook his head and resumed his book, trying to ignore his cries of "a desperate moron in love", as he had put it. Yet, James had everything planned out to turn the day around and prove to Lily that his feelings were real, and not some jest for the kicks of it. But Sirius had to come and crush his possibilities with his stupid genius memory and flair for the dramatics, reminding him the deal they had made a few months ago in the clandestine "Welcome back to Hogwarts" party students had raved around after the summer. It may be true, that in part it was past-James' fault for agreeing...with the help of some butterbeers and he-doesn't-remember-how-many shots of fire-whiskey, but Sirius could've pretended to forget about it and everything would've been fine. But no. He had to go and remind him that under his drunken stage James had agreed that if he ever scored a date with the girl, he would wear the most hideous sweater they could find and then proclaim his love in public with one of those (actually awful) poems he sometimes wrote when Lily rejected his advances with a roll of the eyes, which was particulary common to his dismay. Not that he didn't screamed how crazy he was about her on a daily basis, but he did it in style, thank you very much. Damn Peter for finding his notebook under the bed and reading it outloud to the boys. Have marauders for this. Still, James never backed down from a challenge, or an intoxicated half-promise, as a matter of fact.</p><p>And there he was, drowning his sorrow away in coffee and trying to remain calm until Lily arrived to the quirky new coffeeshop that had opened up in Hogesmead two weekends ago. The sweater was so itchy he had to fight the urge of scratching his back against the wall, the skin under the god-damned piece of wool-trash was red and bloty already, his fingers were buzzing and he could feel the heat radiating off of the love note and the mixtape he had recorded for her from within his bag. Maybe ordering that third latte had not been a good idea. Suddenly, the door dinged open and Lily came in like a vision of auttumn, red hair firing up with the humid wind under her hat and eyes sparkling in contrast with her red cheeks because of the cold. James thought he could die happy just by looking at her navigate through the busy caffé with the ease of a deer while she looked for him. It was as if Artemis had descended from the Olympus to hunt amongst the mortals. Remus had been reading about Greek gods lately, and James couldn't shake the memory of the painting he had showed him, a goddess of nature within the woods. For a moment, as she started walking towards him with a wave, the boy understood why Lily kept rejecting him. She deserved everything great in this world, and he would be happy to give her that and more even if it was just as friends. She didn't seemed to be interested in more than a housemate comraderie, though.</p><p>"Sorry, Slughorn had us talking more than we thought he would. I was worried you were waiting outside. But good to see you haven't frozen to death." She said, placing her bag next to his.<br/>
And with that all that reminded of his calmness, which was not much, went through the window and turned him into a blabbering mess. James tried to get up with a suave demeanour and offer her a cinnamon tea (her favourite), and then with the excuse of working closer so they both could read the notes better, sit next to her and blind Lily with his charm. Of course, that's not what happened in the slightless. He got up like lightning, blushing like a mad man and stuttered a high-pitched "hi" worthy of his cousin's talking doll, the ugly sweater in full display. In the process, he kicked the table and his coffee splashed against the marble tops, drowning his books in a brown liquid that kept advancing towards where she had left her scarf. He panicked. He panicked hard. And started muttering curses under his breath while trying to clean the mess with the closest napkin he could find, forgetting in his haste that he could've jinxed the disaster away with a flick oh his wand. The closest napkin turned out to be part of the cloak of an old woman, that was passing nearby and had the strength of a pitbull, who scandalized charged against him with her purse, screaming profanaties against his upbringing and bad behaviour before huffing, deaf to his apologies, and walking away.</p><p>In all this mayhem, Lily had been an astonished spectator, trying to make sense of what was happening in so little time, until James' backpack flew towards the floor when the woman pushed one of their chairs to pass and show her disgust, and all his things scattered around leaving a cassette at her feet. On one side it read "for Lily", and she picked it up to discover a bunch of songs were written on the back, both from magical groups and muggle ones. Most of them were her favourites. She looked back up to an even-more red James that kept scratching his arms like the sweater was made of bees and looked at her ready to collapse on the spot, glasses crooked because of the attack of the lady, pants wet with coffee and eyes mortyfied upon seeing her holding the mixtape. So she burst off laughing. It was not a cruel laughter. It was just...joyous. And James started laughing with her, until both felt tears in their eyes. She thought it was the first time she saw him so undenniably real around her, and she kept laughing until her stomach hurt because she found that this disasterous, human side of James was actually eandearing. He smiled at her fully, eyes bright with tears and almost out of breath, and suddenly the cassette in her hands felt heavier and hotter than before.</p><p>"Clean that up, will you?" she said, giggles clinging to her lips and a teasing glint in her eyes, as she fetched her coin purse. "I'll go get us some drinks, try not to splash them all around."</p><p>"Wait! I can pay..."</p><p>But she was quicker than his voice and twirled towards him with blushed cheeks and a foreign smile James had never seen before.</p><p>"Don't worry, Potter. You'll pay next time."</p><p>And then she was gone amongst the other clients trying to get the bartenders attention, hands still clutching the casette. And James thought that he could scratch off killing Sirius from his to-do list. That the sweater was not even that ugly. And that Lily, fondly smiling as she read again the songlist written on the back of the tape, was what swallowing down a cup of felix felicis, winning the quidditch cup and casting a patronus all together must felt like.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>